


Dedikodu

by Austenviolet



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: Bir dedikodu hiçbir zaman sadece bir dedikodu değildir.Ya da, Nate ve Jenny'nin yıllar sonra tekrar bir araya gelişi.





	Dedikodu

**Author's Note:**

> Aslında birkaç gündür Nate&Jenny aklımdaydı ama her şeyi tetikleyen bu akşam izleidğim şu video oldu: https://youtu.be/b2mOiJCO1Rc   
> İyi okumalar! Sanırım bu ikiliyi hala şipliyorum, evet. Bence ikisi için de birbirlerinden daha uygun kimse yoktu, yıllar geçip akıllları başlarına gelince tekrar bir araya gelmeleri gerekiyordu. Eh finalde ikisi de yalnız olduğuna göre.... Neden olmasın?

Saçları uzundu. Ve bu haliyle, onu yıllar önce tanıdığı ilk hâline çok benziyordu.  
Evet, adımlarında ürkek bir heves akan o küçük kız değildi belki artık, ama başını hafifçe eğip saçını kulağının arkassına atarak gülümsemesinde, hâlâ on dört yaşındaki hâlinden bir şeyler vardı.  
Ve bu hatırlayışlar, Nate’in karnına sıcacık bir mutluluk dolduruyordu; Nate, onu burada gördüğüne çok mutluydu.  
Aynı zamanda, onu gördüğü için hâlâ böyle hissetmekten nefret ediyordu.  
Blair ve Lily’nin sohbetinden uzaklaşıp, yavaş adımlarla genç kıza ilerlemeye başladı; yaklaştıkça, ondaki büyümeyi daha net görüyordu-fiziksel bir şey değildi bu, duruşunda, tavrında bir olgunluk vardı, bir iyileşme... İçindeki çılgın kız orada bir yerde olmalıydı, ama ipleri başarılı bir tasarımcının aklına emanetti artık.  
Bulabildiği her köşeye savrulmuş, ruhunun tüm keskin kenarlarıyla kendisini kanatmış ve nihayet, bütün biriktirdikleriyle beraber dimdik, yepyeni bir yola adım atmıştı. Güçlüydü. Evet, Nate ondaki değişikliğe ad koymuştu şimdi. Güçlüydü genç kız, eskiden olduğu gibi inatçı bir güç değildi bu, öğrenmekten gelen bir güçtü.  
Ve ona çok, çok yakışmıştı.  
“Jenny Humphrey.” diye anons etti gülümseyerek, sarışın genç kız ona bakmak içi başını çevirirken. “Yıllar sonra yeniden.”  
“Nate Archibald.” diye yanıtladı Jenny, onu baştan aşağı süzen bir gülümseyişle. “Müstakbel başkanımız.”  
“Ah, yapma Jenny...” Nate, bu mesele ne zaman açılsa büründüğü utangaçlıkla elini salladı, ama içten içe bu lafların hoşuna gittiğini de inkar edebilecek değildi. “Dedikodular sadece...”  
“Bir dedikodu sadece bir dedikodu değildir ama, değil mi?” dedi Jenny muzipçe ve içkisini ağzına götürürken, kadehinin üzerinden göz kırptı. Nate istemsizce güldü.  
“Sanırım dedikoduların nelere yol açabileceğini biliyoruz, evet.” Kendisi de kadehinden bir yudum aldı.  
“Aynen öyle.”dedi Jenny ve onunla yan yana durup ilerideki bir noktayı, düğün danslarını yapan Serena ve Dan’i gösterdi. “Gelinle damada baksana.”  
“Kimin aklına gelirdi?”  
“İtiraf et, kıskanıyor musun?”  
“Neyi?”  
“Herkesin evleniyor olmasını.”  
Nate, bu sefer öncekilerden daha güçlü bir kahkaha attı.  
“Eğer sen de bekarlık şakalarına başlayacaksan gidiyorum.”  
“Merak etme,” diye güldü Jenny. “Bu konuda senden daha başarılı sayılmam.”  
Nate, ona yan gözle bir baktı. Jenny her zaman, baş kaldıran çocuksu havası ve kendine has tarzıyla çekici bir kız olmuştu, ama bu büyümüş ve olgunlaşmış hâli kesinlikle çok daha iyiydi. Düğün için seçtiği uzun kollu, altın işlemeli elbisesi içinde bir deniz kızını andırıyordu, kuyruksuz bir deniz kızı. Onun sahiden yalnız olduğuna inanmak güçtü.  
“Ne yani, kimse yok mu?”  
“Sadece ben ve kıyafetler.” diye yanıtladı Jenny mağrur bir gülümsemeyle. Nate kaşlarını kaldırdı.  
“O halde bu gece seninle ilk dansını yapacak şanslı kişi ben olabilirim, ha?”  
“Nate Archibald, benimle flört mü ediyorsun?” diye sordu Jenny muzırca, ama dans müziği tekrar başlarken ona doğru dönmüştü bile. Nate, gülerek onun uzattığı elini tuttu ve sarışın kızı dans pistine doğru yönlendirdi.  
“Kim bilir?”  
*  
İki dans, üçer kadeh ve bolca kahkahadan sonra, Nate iki şeyden emin olmuştu:  
Onu görmediği onca zaman içinde Jenny Humphrey gerçekten çok daha güzel, akıllı ve olgun hâle gelmişti.  
Ve bir de, Nate galiba onunla eskiden paylaştıkları “şey”i özlemişti. Hem de çok.  
*  
Bu “şey”in ne olduğunu tanımlamak güçtü. Bir dönem çıkmışlardı, evet, ama öyle büyük bir aşk paylaştıklarından söz etmek güç olurdu. “Arkadaşlık” ise, ilişkilerini adlandırmakta epey basit kalıyordu.  
Aralarında, başka kimseyle olmayan bir enerji vardı. Nate, ne olursa olsun, kaç sene geçerse geçsin, Jenny’yle sohbet etmekten keyif alabilirdi ve bunu bir dost, ağabey ya da sevgili sıfatıyla yapmakla problemi yoktu. Jenny, sanki onun hayatına her koşulda uyabilen bir yapboz parçası gibiydi. Başka hiç kimsenin yanında böyle hissetmemişti.  
Jenny Humphrey, herkesten, her anlamda başkaydı.  
Nate bunu hatırlamaktan keyif alıyordu.  
Düğün pastası kesildikten iki saat sonra, insanlar hâlâ dans ederken hava almak için çıktıkları balkonda genç kızla yalnız olmaktan da.  
“Yani, bundan sonraki hedefin ne?” diye sordu, korkuluklara yaslanmış, şehrin ışıklarını izlerlerken. “Waldorf Designs’ta çalışıyorsun, şimdiden bazı moda haftalarında boy gösterdin... New York artık sana küçük geliyor. Peki sonra?”  
Jenny kollarını kendi etrafına sarıp minicik gülümsesdi ve omuzlarını silkti, böyle yapınca eski hâline epey benziyordu.  
“Bilmiyorum, Nate. Kim bilebilir ki? Sanırım nereye kadar uçabileceğimi görmek için, kanatlarımı çırpmaya devam etmem gerek...”  
Nate, gözlerini manzaradan ayırıp genç kıza baktı.  
“Mutlu musun?”  
“Evet,” diye başını salladı Jenny. “Evet, mutluyum.”  
Gözleri parlıyordu. Nate, onun için derin bir mutluluk duyumsadı.  
Aynı anda, bu akşam Jenny’nin etrafında olmanın ona hissettirdiği bu mutluluktan ürktü.  
“Girelim mi?”  
Genç kızın gözlerindeki o saniyelik kırılmayı görmemiş olsaydı, söylediğini gerçekleştirmek üzere kapıya yönelecekti; ama gördü ve kalbine ansızın yerleşen kuşkulu bir atışla duraksadı. Acaba...  
“Jenny...”  
“Nate, ben...”  
O da aynı “şey”i hissetmiş olmalıydı çünkü kafa karışıklığı ve rahatsızlık sesine yansımıştı. Nate iç çekti.  
Belki o son kadehi içmemeliydi.   
“Seninle vakit geçirmeyi özlemişim.” dedi alçak sesle. Gözlerini, ısrarla ona bakmayan Jenny’nin yüzünden, dudaklarından alamıyordu. Genç kıza doğru bir adım daha attı. Jenny hafifçe ürperdi, ama çekilmedi. “Ben...”  
“Nate, ben-”  
Ansızın olmuştu, başını kaldırmıştı Jenny ve Nate’in midesindeki o son kadeh, aklını ele geçirivermişti.  
Eğildi ve genç kızı, tadını yıllar öncesinden anımsadığı dudaklarından öptü; aynı anda hem korkuyu, hem de eve dönüşü yüreğinde hissederek... Ve Jenny ona karşılık verdiğinde, Nate onu belinden tutup kendine çekti, sanki yıllar hiç geçmemiş gibi öpüşürlerken, ansızın yapbozun bütün parçaları yerine doğru şekilde oturmuştu.  
Bazı hikayelerde zaman hiç akmazdı ve bu, kesinlikle onlardandı.  
Ayrıldıklarında, genç kız gözlerinde on dört yaşında bir utanç ve mutlulukla ona baktı, Nate hafifçe gülümsedi.   
“Haydi içeri girelim,” dedi fısıltıyla. “Baş başa ne yaptığımıza dair dedikodular başlamıştır bile.”  
Jenny, eli hâlâ onun boynundayken başını eğip kıkırdadı ve o da fısıldayarak cevap verdi.  
“Ama bir dedikodu hiçbir zaman sadece bir dedikodu değildir, değil mi?”  
“İşte bu doğru bir söz.” dedi Nate ve sonra, yıllardır aklının bir köşesinde bekleyen genç kızı tekrar öpmek için uzandı.  
Belki de o son kadeh içmesi, çok iyi olmuştu.


End file.
